


An Uttered Prayer

by BrokenWings0712



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drinking, Praying to Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings0712/pseuds/BrokenWings0712
Summary: Post episode 13×11 "Breakdown"Sam is depressed after the hunt with Donna, so Dean gets drunk and prays to Cas.





	An Uttered Prayer

Dean sat on the floor of his bedroom, knees bent and head leant back on the mattress. His eyes were closed, but he was far from sleeping. Instead, his mind whirled with thoughts of the last hunt, of Sam, of all those they'd lost. 

He dragged in a ragged breath and tipped the whiskey bottle back, relishing the feel of the liquid as it burned its way down his throat. Dean sat the bottle back on the floor and sighed, eyes cracking open. "Cas," he choked. "Where the hell are you man? Everything's going to shit." He hung his head and continued. "Sam's hurting, bad. He thinks that everyone we come into contact with gets burned, and the thing is, he's not necessarily wrong, he just," Dean blinked as a tear spilled over, rolling down his nose, "he thinks it' s him, but it's not."

When they walked in the door Sam went straight to his room muttering something about needing sleep, and Dean went into the kitchen for a beer. He ended up grabbing a bottle of bourbon instead and heading to his own room to get drunk and pass out, but years of drinking too much made the first part difficult and the second nearly impossible. 

"He doesn't get it," Dean grumbled, running a hand down his face. "Sam is...light. Sure he has the demon blood in his system, but the guy is still so good. The guy convinced God, an angel, the king of Hell, and a witch to come together and save the world when we thought it was over." Dean's brows pulled together as he spoke. "He has overcome every obstacle ever set in front of him, and damn if he's not pushed us all past our own. Sam's good, and he deserves a life without all this pain." 

Dean raised the bottle again and took another heavy gulp, barely tasting it at this point. "He won't listen to me, Cas. He can't see the big picture like you can, can't see the effect he's had on so many lives." He stared up at the ceiling and begged one more time. "We need you, Cas. I need you. I can't do this alone."

Meanwhile, Castiel sat huddled against the cold stone wall of his cell as Lucifer hummed the same tune he'd been humming since they landed in Hell. Dean's voice sounded in his mind, and Castiel's heart broke at the amount of pain in the prayer. He had to get out of here. He had to escape, and soon.


End file.
